1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a test socket, and more particularly, to a test socket for testing electrical characteristics of a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chips to form semiconductor packages. Electrical characteristics of the semiconductor package may be tested using a socket.
The test socket may include a socket board, socket pins and a guiding member. The socket pins may be arranged on the socket board. The socket pins may make contact with external terminals of the semiconductor package. The guiding member may be arranged on the socket board. The guiding member may guide positions of the external terminals so as to contact the external terminals with the socket pins.
The guiding member may have a structure configured to independently guide the external terminals. However, the guiding member does not have a function for aligning a center of the semiconductor package with a center of the socket board. Thus, the alignment may require aligning an insert, which loads or unloads the semiconductor package onto or from the socket board, with the center of the socket board.
In order to align the centers of the insert and the socket board with each other, the insert for holding the semiconductor package may have a small inner clearance. With the small inner clearance, the semiconductor package may not be readily unloaded from the insert. In contrast, is the insert has a large inner clearance, the external terminals may not accurately make contact with the socket pins. These problems may grow more in proportion to a minute pitch of the external terminals.